True Love
by Z-ya14
Summary: Setiap manusia pasti sering mendengar kata "cinta sejati". Manusia bisa mendengarnya dari sebuah novel hingga sebuah film bertemakan fairytale. Lalu, siapa cinta sejati Shintaro?


Summary:

Setiap manusia pasti sering mendengar kata "cinta sejati". Manusia bisa mendengarnya dari sebuah novel hingga sebuah film bertemakan fairytale. Lalu, siapa cinta sejati Shintaro?

* * *

><p>Kagerou Days © Jin ( Shizen no teki-P)<p>

True Love © Z-ya14

Hurt/Comfort /Rated K+/ OOC (sepertinya)/Typo (semoga tidak)/Fictogenimo (semoga bisa)

* * *

><p>Selamat membaca!<p>

Cinta sejati bisa mengikat apapun. Manusia dengan manusia, hewan ataupun sebuah benda yang memiliki kemiripan dengan seseorang yang dicinta.

Cinta sejati itu tidak mengenal batas ya?

.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, dia adalah cinta sejatiku! Sekarang berikan bidadari itu padaku!" ucap Shintaro dengan lantang –menciptakan ruangan yang sebelumnya bising layaknya pasar menjadi sunyi seperti kuburan, bahkan jangkrik pun tidak mau mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

Semua orang dalam ruangan memandang pemuda berstatus pengangguran itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di definisikan. Apa yang baru saja pemuda bernama lengkap Kisaragi Shintarou itu ucapkan? Apa dia sudah terlalu gila karena tidak pernah keluar selama dua tahun?

"Kau benar-benar yakin dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya Kido Tsubomi mencoba memastikan ucapan si anggota bernomor tujuh. Seorang _leader_ sejati –mengajukan pertanyaan yang mewakili seluruh anggotanya.

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa dia adalah cinta sejatiku. Dia sangat sempurna seperti seorang gadis..," jawab Shintaro sambil tersenyum penuh arti , tidak ada yang bisa menerjemahkan arti senyuman itu –termasuk Seto yang lebih memilih mendengarkan langsung jawaban dari mulut pemuda bermarga Kisaragi dibandingkan menggunakan kekuatan matanya.

"hah?! Itu hanya minuman berkabonasi! Apa kau bercanda?"Kano tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Shintaro. Apakah sebelum ke markas Mekakushi-Dan dia menabrak semut yang menyebabkan otaknya terganggu lalu jatuh cinta bahkan menganggap minuman berkabonasi sebagai cinta sejatinya? Tuhan, kenapa Engkau menciptakan manusia seperti ini!

"Menurut definisi cinta yang aku temukan di internet, cinta itu tidak statis pada satu wujud. Cinta itu dinamis!" Elak Shintaro. Oh, lihatlah wajah bahagianya saat mengangkat definisi tentang cinta. Kelinci kesayangannya pasti akan lari tebirit-birit melihat wajah sang pemilik yang begitu mengerikan.

"Cintamu itu mengerikan, Master..,"

"Terserah, menurutku Dia sangat manis! Tidak bisakah kalian melihatnya? Kepalanya dihiasi warna merah yang begitu memukau mata, bukankah Ia terlihat manis? Kalian lihat lekuk tubuhnya, sangat cocok dibalut dengan warna hitam sehingga memberian kesan elegan ditambah dengan warna merah sebagai sentuhan akhir dibagian leher jenjangnya. Selain itu, bulir air yang turun perlahan membuatnya tampak eksotis'kan?Apakah kalian tidak tertarik dengannya?."

"Menurutku, kau sangat gila..," Kido, kata-katamu begitu menusuk.

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu! Jadi, aku mohon berikan itu padaku..," titah Shintaro. Kedua tangannya mulai mencoba meraih minuman berkabonasi pesanannya dari Adiknya –Kisaragi Momo.

"Kakak mencintai ini hingga seperti maniak..,"

"Berikan itu padaku, Momo..," Ucap pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan ini padamu, Kak!" tegas Momo.

"**B.E.R.I.K.A.N S. I.T.U P.A.D.A.K.U**" Ucap Shintaro dengan penuh penekan sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Momo –meminta minuman berkabonasi miliknya.

"jawab yang sejujurnya, siapa cinta sejatimu?" Ternyata anggota Mekakushi-Dan itu rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi ya?

"Aku tegaskan, cinta sejatiku adalah minuman berkabonasi. Puas?" Jawab Shintaro dengan nada yang dia buat semeyakinkan mungkin.

Matanya menatap lekat minuman berkabonasi miliknya di tangan sang adik yang berstatus idol. Minuman itu benar-benar mirip dengan gadis itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, siapa cinta sejatimu?"

Shintaro hanya bisa terdiam. Dia bosan dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar. Otaknya yang terbilang cerdas sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan jawaban tentang siapa cinta sejatinya. Dipikirannya hanya terngiang nama gadis itu –nama yang membuatnya hidup dalam rasa bersalah. Nama seseorang yang tidak akan pernah sekalipun dia sebutkan. Nama seseorang yang telah membawa hatinya pergi bersama dengan kematian gadis tersebut.

Ayano Tateyama

Dia adalah cinta sejatinya

.

.

.

Jadi, siapa cinta pertamamu?

* * *

><p>An: Hallo~! Saya Z-ya14 ( )! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian~! Ini fanfict fanfic fictogenimo (cerita yang dimulai dari paragraf awal ataupun akhir) pertamaku dan fanfic pertama di fandom ini. Kurang memuaskan, ya? Ahaha~ aku juga ngerasa begitu, tapi bingung yang mana yang harus dirubah lagi. Aku juga masih bingung dengan genrenya.. Jadi, kotak saran terbuka lebar. Mohon Bantuannya. w


End file.
